Orga
|copyrighticon =Orga01.gif |image =Orga02.jpg |caption =Orga in Godzilla 2000: Millennium |name =Orga |species =Millennian/Godzillasaurus Hibrido |nicknames = , Oruga |height =40 meters 70 meters |length =40 meters 77 meters |weight =10,000 tons 40,000 tons |forms =Millennian |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla (Cell donor) |allies =Gigan, Millennian |enemies =Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Jet Jaguar |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Makoto Itō, Natalia D. Adams |firstappearance = |latestappearance = |suits =ShodaiOruga |roar ='Japanese' 'U.S. ' }} Orga (オルガ , Oruga) es un Millennian creado por Toho que aparecio por se enfrento a Godzilla por primera vez en la pelicula de Godzilla de 1999 Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Nombre El Nombre de Orga se deriva de "Organizador G-1", el nombre de la célula de Godzilla que ha que es la fuente de su extrema durabilidad en la versión japonesa de Godzilla 2000: Millennium Origenes Orga fue originalmente un grupo de Millennians , los extranjeros que tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso sobre los océanos de la Tierra en su nave espacial avanzada, donde quedaron atrapados debido a no ser capaz de recibir la luz del sol . Dentro de la nave , los alienígenas convierte su cuerpo en la biomasa y se fue latente durante varios miles de años . después de ser despertado de nuevo después de un submarino brilló sus luces en el barco, el Millennian UFO se fueron en busca de material genético para hacer su forma estable y permitir que se adapte a ambiente era muy de la Tierra . una vez que el OVNI descubrió Godzilla , se determinó que él era el instrumento ideal para la conquista de la Tierra debido a la G1 Organizador en sus células, lo que le otorgó casi durabilidad ilimitada . el Millennian UFO sometió a Godzilla y absorbió su ADN , a continuación, los Millennians combinaron su biomasa en una sola forma física y salieron del OVNI. sin embargo, el Millennian fue incapaz de soportar las propiedades volátiles de ADN de Godzilla , y mutado fuera de control Apariencia Orga se parece bastante a una versión deformada de Godzilla , debido a su absorción y la posterior mutación del ADN de Godzilla. Orga tiene una masiva encorvada espalda, una pequeña cabeza rectangular, dos manos gigantescas con tres dedos largos , pequeñas piernas , y una cola corta . La piel de Orga tiene una textura desigual con baches . Cuando Orga comienza a absorber más del ADN de Godzilla , que muta aún más y se empieza a desarrollar la piel escamosa verde y placas dorsales de color púrpura enormes . Orga también tiene un ligero parecido con Zilla , que , de acuerdo con el comentario de audio para la versión americana de Godzilla de 2000, puede haber sido intencional. Historia Millennium Series ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium in ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium]]Orga fue creado cuando un Millennian absorbido algunos de G -Cells de Godzilla y se transforma en Orga . Él luchó Godzilla y demostró ser un oponente fuerte . haz de Godzilla era inútil en Orga debido a sus poderes de regeneración , lo que le permitió a regenerar las partes destruidas de su cuerpo rápidamente . Orga luego dirigió la Millennian UFO para ayudarlo a luchar contra Godzilla , pero estaba muy dañado , y fue tomada por Godzilla rápidamente. Pronto se descubrió que Orga estaba tratando de convertirse en un clon de Godzilla cuando mordió su brazo y se absorbe más células . Orga luego trató de consumir Godzilla . Él comenzó a crecer placas dorsales y aumento de la altura , pero fue destruido cuando Godzilla usa su aliento atómico dentro de su boca, como Godzilla fue de cabeza en la boca de Orga , dando Orga no hay tiempo para escapar Personalidad Orga parece haber conservado la mayor parte del comportamiento de la Millennian colectivo que le precedió, y en Godzilla 2000: Milenio era un luchador muy inexperto. Lo único que era capaz de aterrizar un solo golpe de Godzilla, y pasó la mayor parte de la batalla tratando de evitar ataques de Godzilla. Orga parece haber perdido algo de inteligencia del Millennian y sólo se centra en el simple objetivo de asimilar plenamente el ADN de Godzilla. Esto resultó ser la caída de Orga cuando trató de tragar toda Godzilla y fue destruido desde el interior. Orga muestra un cierto grado de inteligencia, sin embargo, y es capaz de convocar telepáticamente su nave para luchar junto a él y lo utiliza para absorber una ráfaga de aliento atómico de Godzilla antes de que lo golpea. A pesar de sus capacidades que carecen de mano a mano, Orga hace un uso completo del cañón de plasma devastador sobre su hombro. En la serie de cómics Godzilla: Reglas de la Tierra, de Orga es retratado como un bruto fuera de control que intenta comer cualquier cosa que entra en contacto con. Orga incluso los intentos de comer Gigan en un punto, a pesar de que los dos aliados kaijuwere. Abilidades *Orga es capaz de adaptarse a entornos. * Orga puede controlar su Millennian OVNI. * Orga tiene garras gigantes, que se puede utilizar para agarrar y golpear sobre las cosas , así como " knucklewalk . " * Orga tiene un cañón de hombro en su lado izquierdo , que puede disparar rayos con . * Orga tiene un asador de plasma que se utiliza para inmovilizar temporalmente oponentes en algunos juegos de video * Orga tiene una gran resistencia y puede levantar objetos y kaiju con un solo brazo de acuerdo con los videojuegos . * Debido a Orga que tiene de Godzilla celular Regenerator G- 1 , que ha mejorado las capacidades de regeneración. * Orga tiene la capacidad de absorber o ganar el ADN de otro monstruo a través de su mordedura. * Orga puede crear una onda de choque perjudicial después de realizar una sobrecarga de cañón de hombro en los videojuegos . * Orga es capaz de separar la mandíbula inferior, formando su boca sobre la altura de su cuerpo de una manera similar a una serpiente y poner las cosas en su boca . Apariciones en Videojuegos *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Orga aparece en los juegos de Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Salvar la Tierra, y Godzilla: Unleashed . Como un personaje desbloqueable en los dos primeros, y el jefe final en el modo historia de este último sobre la configuración de dificultad fácil y normal (Orga se reemplaza con SpaceGodzilla cuando el juego se desarrolla en el disco). El carácter físico más potente, Orga utiliza la fuerza bruta para aplastar oponentes. Su gruesa piel embota la mayoría de los tipos de ataques, a excepción de los ataques atómicos y afiladas. Más bien lento y con una calificación de arma moderada, Orga debe estar en estrecho para golpear hacia abajo a su enemigo. Su especialidad es agarrar oponentes mientras está corriendo o saltando y tirarlos como muñecos de trapo. La CPU tiende a favorecer el uso de cañones de hombro de Orga, y se utilizan repetidamente cada vez que los oponentes están en el rango hasta Orga pierde toda su energía. La CPU luego dirigirá Orga repetidamente a cargo y lanzar enemigos alrededor hasta que se recupere su energía. De una manera similar a su comportamiento en Godzilla 2000: Milenio, la CPU también dirigirá Orga no atacar a los oponentes hasta que esté bien arrinconado o recibe golpes repetitivos de su oponente. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 100 meters Weight: 65,000 tons Orga fue originalmente un bio - nave espacial avanzada enviado a la Tierra por una fuerza extraña desconocida . Al encontrarse con Godzilla , el bio - nave espacial llegó a la conclusión de que requiere capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para someter a los monstruos de la Tierra . Rápida mutación , la nave alienígena configurado sí mismo en un modelo de fuerza , con increíblemente grandes manos y un sistema flexible, fauces monstruosas venenosa . Aunque inicialmente derrotado por Godzilla , Orga ha unido posteriormente fuerzas con el Vortaak con el fin de probar continuamente a sí mismo contra Godzilla y el resto de los defensores de la Tierra " . Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_ORGA.png|Orga in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth orga_main.png|Orga in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Orga aparece por primera vez en Rulers of Earth # 6. Gigan y el OVNI proceden luego a Las Vegas, donde pronto son atacados por Godzilla y MOGUERA. Gigan logra someter al rey monstruo mientras que el Gigan UFO absorbe su ADN y se convierte en Orga. Orga y Gigan parecen tener la ventaja sobre Godzilla y M.O.G.U.E.R.A., hasta que Orga se vuelve loco e intenta comer a su aliado cibernético. Jet Jaguar pronto llega a la escena y vuela por la garganta de Orga y luego crece a un tamaño gigantesco, causando que Orga explote. Orga en Godzilla: Rulers of Earth En Rulers of Earth# 7, los Cryog ven que Orga que sigue vivo e intentandose regenerarse, por lo que colocan su biomasa en una nave espacial. En Rulers of Earth # 8, antes de que la nave espacial Cryog sea destruida por Biollante, Gigan y la nave espacial que contiene aOrga consiguen escapar al espacio. Orga no aparece de nuevo en la serie después de esto, luego Gigan reaparece más tarde sin Orga para luchar ccon SpaceGodzilla. Galeria * Rugido Orga tiene diferentes rugidos para la versión Japonesa y Estadounidense. Orga Roars (Japanese)|Orga's roars in the Japanese version of ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium Orga Roars (U.S.)|Orga's roars in the American version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium # Trivia *El diseño de la cabeza de Orga se asemeja al de Zilla de la película de 1998. * Orga es el primer monstruo en la era millenium en usar células de Godzilla. *En Godzilla: Unleashed, se dice que Orga fue derrotado por Godzilla, pero no miroo. Por lo tanto, una teoría podría ser que debido a su poder de regeneración, que podría haber regenerado después de la batalla con Godzilla. Poll Do you like Orga? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Kaiju Categoría:Monstruos